justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)
|year = 2007 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 |pc = Burnt Orange |gc = Mint Green (JD2) Munsell Blue (Remake) |lc = Mint Turquoise (Remake) |pictos = 110 (JD2) 167 (Remake) |nowc = BigGirl |perf = Julia Spiesser |kcal = 28 |dura=4:08}}"Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)" by MIKA is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 2 The dancer is a chubby woman with fuchsia flowing hair. She wears a small orange top hat, an orange, pink and green ruffled dress, and green flats. Remake In the remake, the coach looks more realistic and her green attributes now lean to a bluer shade. Biggirl coach@1.png|Original Biggirl coach 1 big.png|Remake Background Just Dance 2 A pink background, with pink yellow lines forming in the background, and light pink wavy lines moving forward on the floor. There are also four flashing stage lights on the ceiling. Remake The entire background is upgraded, with lots of lines on the wall and floor. There are now also stage lights on the sides of the background. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Put your hands behind your head and shake your hips. Big girl beta gold.png|All Gold Moves (''Just Dance 2) BG GM 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Biggirlgmgif.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Big Girl is featured in the following Mashup: * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Copacabana * Lights '''(Pink Hair) Captions Big Girl ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Butterfly Wings * Cake Slice * Candy * Candyfloss * Froufrou Dance * Look At Me * Marshmallow * Milkshake * Pump It Up * Sugar Trivia * This is the first song by MIKA in the series. It is later followed by ''Lollipop. * This is the first dancer to have an overweight appearance, later followed by Skin-To-Skin, You Can’t Hurry Love, Gold Dust, Turn Up The Love's Sumo routine, Hit The Road Jack ''and ''Hips Don't Lie's sumo routine. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly different color scheme. * In Just Dance 2, the first line of the song was Big girls. In Just Dance Now, however, the first line is Big girl. * Although the remake changed the coach's glove color to munsell blue, the arrows remain turquoise. * In Just Dance Now, there is a pictogram error; when one of the pictograms appear, a part from one of the placeholders will appear along with it. * In the song's Just Dance Now files, there is a beta pictogram for a move that is not present in the actual routine. * On the menu bubble for Just Dance 2, the coach has the glove on both hands. Gallery Biggirl2.jpg|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' Biggirl.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (full circle) Big Girl (HD).jpg|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' (Remake) Dietcokepleasemenu.png|''Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)'' on the Just Dance 2 menu biggirl_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover big girl menu.gif|''Big Girl'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu 393.png|Avatar 200393.png|Golden avatar 300393.png|Diamond avatar 10626158 10203026619042644 3492549561219733957 o.jpg|Big Girl in Just Dance Now Beta Dancer.png|Beta dancer for Big Girl (You Are Beautiful). Big_Girl.png|Pictograms Big Girl Beta Picto.png|Unused Pictogram 1 BigGirlYouAreBeautifulBetaPictogram2.png|Unused Pictogram 2 big girl beta picto 3.png|Unused Pictogram 3 big girl beta picto 4.png|Unused Pictogram 4 big girl beta picto 5.png|Unused Pictogram 5 big girl beta picto 6.png|Unused Pictogram 6 big girl beta picto 7.png|Unused Pictogram 7 biggirlplaceholder.png|Placeholder 1 biggirlwut2.png|Placeholder 2 biggirlwut.png|Placeholder 3 Big girl picto error.jpg|Placeholder Pictogram seen in gameplay (notice the cut-out line to the left) Videos MIKA - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Just Dance 2 - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Just Dance Now - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Just Dance 2016 - Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) - 5 stars References Site Navigation de:Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs